Something Special
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Just a short one shot. Joseph's Birthday


**Something Special **

**AN: I do not own The Princess Diaries or the characters. I own the children and plot**

**Enjoy**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Good Morning Grandpapa" Juliet whispered into Joseph's ear.

"Good Morning Angel, Where's Nana?" he asked, she placed her fingers on her lips.

"Secret, shush" Joseph smiled sitting up and getting out of bed. Juliet ran over to the corner where her Dora bag sat and handed him a card. It was very cute it had several stick people on the front and 'Happee Brithday' in pink crayon. Inside it read: _To Grandpapa Happee Brithday Luv Juliet xxx _Joseph smiled and hugged his great granddaughter.

Once dressed he and Juliet ventured out of his and Clarisse's suite trying to find the others but alas they weren't anywhere. It was too cold to be outside so they decided to stay in the library if they couldn't find them. In the security hub the others stood watching the two cluelessly search.

"Is everything ready in the library, Charlotte" Clarisse asked looking at her ex-Personal Assistant.

"Yes Your..Clarisse" Charlotte corrected herself after all this time she still couldn't grab the concept of calling Clarisse by her name.

"C'mon, I mean let us be off you two" Mia announced to her sons, Charlie and Philippe Mia still used some slang which was difficult to filter out of her daily life. The group travelled along the secret passage that led to the library.

"Guess Who?" Clarisse whispered her hands over his eyes.

"Oh I don't know who on earth could it be, Julie Andrews?" Joseph teased "Oh it might be my wife" he added quickly before getting jabbed In the ribs. The group sat down for the little party that was set out in the corner. Philippe, Charlie and Juliet performed a little play which was funny even if it wasn't supposed to be. Among the laughter Joseph was very proud of the three.

"I don't want to go to bed, Mommy" Juliet screeched jumping out of her bed. "Pere Noel will be here soon" Mia shook her head now she knew her mom had felt all those years ago. Joseph and Clarisse came in and looked down at Juliet whom jumped into her bed as fast as lightning knowing her Nana would give her big telling off.

"Pere Noel doesn't visit little girls who don't go to bed when they are told to" Joseph told her casually as she hid under the covers a little scared by Clarisse. "Now come out and say goodnight to Nana, who is very sad your hiding" slowly she lifted the covers and hugged Joseph tightly crawling over to Clarisse who was on the end of the bed.

"Love You Nana" she patted the blonde hair making her way back up the bed.

"I love you too, Angel" she smiled tucking her great granddaughter in bed and Kissing her forehead Joseph kissed her to and wrapped an arm round his wife' waist.

"Thank you" Mia whispered as they all left the room.

Once cuddled up in bed Clarisse presented a small box to Joseph. Opening he gasped a set of shiny keys sat.

"Happy birthday, Just a special something my Love" her blue eyes glowing brightly. Joseph pulled her close kissing her lips fully.

"I love you so much Mrs Romero" he whispered holding her closely to his chest.

"Let's go for a spin" she suggested "Not to far maybe to our spot, near the woods" he nodded into her hair. The pair and crept around their room getting clothes on then making for the door.

It was chilly but that didn't matter, what did was Joseph was with Clarisse hand in hand they found the black Jaguar. They slowly drove out the grounds to their spot.

"Surprise Honey" Clarisse smiled as they reached the cabin where candles had been lit.

"You really are something special Mrs Romero" He took her hand and walked to the cabin

"I had a set of our things sent here earlier so we can, stay the night if we want" smiling nervously as they stepped into the porch.

"I love you so much, words can't even describe how much Clarisse" he hugged her

"Happy Birthday Joseph, My wonderful husband whom I love so very much" she reached up touching his cheek.

For Joseph it really was a Happy Birthday.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Something short and sweet. Hope you liked it.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**


End file.
